The Amazing World of Gumball: The Creator's Notebook
by LightningCloud20
Summary: After Gumball, Darwin, and Sarah fix up a fan-fiction disaster in the city of Elmore, the three want to find out how the Awesome Store got the black "Cartoon Network" labeled notebook in the first place. As they venture to find the mysterious store, however, Sarah meets a fourteen year old girl named Tal, a creator who got powers at the age of nine and a friend of Gumball & Darwin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gumball, Darwin, and Sarah all gave a sigh of relief after having a short, yet wacky fanfiction misadventure. Well, it was mostly the cat and the goldfish who were mostly part of it, but at least Sarah, the anthropomorphic ice cream cone, helped solve it with them. But there was just one question, however. How did the Awesome Store get it in the first place? More, importantly, how did the mysterious store get the weird and suspicious items in the first place? Was it just black magic? A mystical business trader? Or even worse, an unknown source? Who knows, the city of Elmore is the most weirdest, strangest, and possibly the most perplexing town ever known on Earth, or more possibly, the universe.

"I agree with you, Sarah," Darwin said, "The Awesome Store has to have some place to get its items to sell to the fellow customers." "But, where exactly _is_ the Awesome Store?" Sarah asked. "What I know," Gumball started, "Is that the Awesome Store usually opens up shop at odd places people don't usually go to buy stuff." "Like the public garage!" Darwin blurted out. "Exactly!" Gumball exclaimed. "Perfect! We will have a greater chance of finding the store there!" Sarah replied excitedly. "Then there's no time to lose!" Gumball uttered determinedly, "We must go now!" "Affirmative!" Darwin and Sarah declared. "Alright, guys," Gumball said to the crew, "Let's go!" Darwin and Sarah nodded in agreement. And thus, the three were off, off to a new adventure.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Sorry that this chapter is really short, but trust me it's a great story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah, Gumball, and Darwin sped across the whole town, looking to find the store that dropped the magical notebook on Sarah's front yard. While the rest were running, Sarah noticed something very odd on one of the bus stops. She took a look and saw what it was. It was a figure of a human girl, looking like around the early teens. She had medium-long wavy hair, slightly flowing in the wind. The figure also was a bit strange. She also had two light blue and translucent leaf-shaped wings, with a pointed tip on top. The rest of her wardrobe had many shades of blue, including a teal sapphire at the center of her top where the chest is located. Sarah was confused. Everything she saw was a bit of a blur. Was she hallucinating? Dreaming? Seconds later, a bus quickly passed at the stop, and the mysterious girl disappeared the same time as it drove by. "C'mon Sarah!" Darwin called. Sarah shrugged assuming she was seeing things and caught up with Gumball and Darwin.

As the three were searching for The Awesome Store, a familiar friend showed up. Turns out, it was Penny. "Hey, Gumball!" Penny spoke. As Gumball was about to reply, Darwin quickly pushed in front of his half-brother. "Oh hi, Penny!" Darwin replied. Gumball angrily came up to Darwin. "Hey, we talked about this!" Gumball whispered to him. Darwin nodded and let Gumball do the speaking. "So, what are you three doing?" Penny asked. "We're looking for the Awesome Store." Gumball replied. "To find out where _this_ came from!" Sarah added. She gave the notebook for Penny to take a look. "Oh," Penny started in awe, ""I never seen such a notebook like this one before." Penny tilted the object to make the "Cartoon Network" logo shine in the sunlight and gave the notebook back to Sarah so she could continue speaking. "The last time I saw the Awesome Store was in the Elmore Public Parking Garage. I'm sure you'll find it there." "Really?" Gumball responded, "Thanks a lot!" Gumball and Penny did their last goodbyes and continued the journey with Darwin and Sarah. "Penny is sure helpful," Darwin proclaimed. "Yeah," Sarah muttered, "She sure is." She couldn't stop thinking about the figure she saw at one of the bus stops. It was just too mysterious for her to ignore. Who was she? And why was she in this town in the first place? Thoughts paced back and forth in Sarah's head as she was walking with the blue cat and two-legged goldfish.

It took a while, but Gumball, Darwin and Sarah eventually made it to the Elmore Public Parking Garage. However, something was just off about it. It was unusually darker than normal and it has absolutely no cars parked inside. Additionally, it was even quieter than usual, well, too quiet. Everyone, except Gumball, of course, were slowly walking, afraid that something would happen. "I think we should go back home," Darwin nervously spoke. "Yeah, this place seems way too creepy!" Sarah exclaimed. "Relax," Gumball responded sarcastically, "I'm sure there's absolutely no way something scary would happen. Like, what, a terrifying creature would just jumpscare us out of-" Gumball suddenly looked forward and saw a creature he never even seen before, and the crew also saw it after him. It was very pale, tall, and also bald, but it was very skinny. So skinny that you can see its ribs and other bones. The nostrils of the monster was almost like Voldemort's, but smaller. It's limbs were long and its hands and fingers were abnormally large. So were the toes and feet. What made this creature even more scary was that it had no eyes , but its mouth was huge, filled with multiple arrays of sharp teeth, and to top it off, a thick, long tongue. "Uh...guys," Sarah said, terrified, "I think we should go turn around." "I agree!" Darwin replied. Everyone attempted to go back but more of those creatures came, now circling around them as they come closer and closer to them, in order to eat their flesh. "I think this the end!" Darwin panicked. "Goodbye world!" Sarah cried. They all circled around each other, fearing the worst. Is this it? Is this the end of our three beloved heroes?

But fortunately, someone afar saw the commotion and ran, no, flew behind the eerie monsters. "Hey!" A voice sounding like a young teenage girl cried, "Leave them alone!" The creatures turned around, now facing the rescuer. "Yeah! That's right!" The voice continued, "you wanna fight?!" The eerie creatures growled and started coming towards the rescuer. "Yeah, that's what I thought" A staff suddenly appeared out of her hands, as she was preparing to fight. The terrifying creatures were coming closer to her now. "Alright then! Let's fight!" The girl dashed and went left and right to punch and kick the varmints. She apparently has powers and started doing electro sparks, water-bending, and other powers that are related to natural disasters, including some ice powers to freeze them to death. She stabbed and electrocuted the pale things using her golden, blue sapphire and diamond-studded trident staff, killing them one by one. The three heroes watched as the girl assassinated every one of the flesh-eating monsters until they turn to dust. But, Sarah seemed to recognize her. Was she the girl who was at the bus stop? Who knows. After the girl electrocuted the last monster, she looked back watching them slowly disintegrate into ashes. She then walked up to Gumball and Darwin, who seemed to recognize her very well.

"Tal!" Gumball and Darwin cried excitedly. "Hey guys!" The girl replied. "Tal?" Sarah thought to herself, "She looks so similar!" The girl gave Gumball and Darwin a warm, welcoming hug. She then saw Sarah, let the two half-brothers go after a minute, and walked up to Sarah so she can talk to her. "I think I didn't introduce myself to you yet," The girl started, "My name is Tal. I'm a distant friend of Gumball and Darwin." They both shook hands, and Tal continued. "I think you saw me at one of the bus stops, Sarah. I wanted to help you all so badly, that i just had to come and join." "Oh my gosh!" Sarah cried in shock. It all made sense now. She was the figure with the wings. She was the one with an outfit full of blue shades. _She_ was the figure on the bus stop earlier today. Sarah couldn't be even more shocked than she is now. "Well, Tal," Sarah started, "I'm glad I finally know who you really are." Tal smiled joyfully, also being glad that Sarah figured out her "mini-mystery" on that bus stop.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
